Otherworld Miniatures
Probably the job that lifted John from 'just another miniature sculptor' till one of the absolute best fantasy sculptors (if not the best). The combination of Richard Scott's high ambitions and John's enormous talent - the duo has been such a joy following. Those two keep on surprising us - and have moved the limit of what can/and can not be done miniature wise. John has done a huge amount of the awesome Otherworld Miniatures and continually adds to the range. You'll find them all here at Otherworld Miniatures G Series - Giants BS5 The Otherworld Giant File:IMG_9395.JPG|Body File:IMG_9397.JPG|Heads, base and accessories File:IMG_9399.JPG|Head A File:IMG_9402.JPG‎|Head B File:IMG_9404.JPG|Head B - all File:IMG_9401.JPG|Head C File:IMG_9407.JPG|Accessories File:IMG 8629.JPG|The Otherworld Giant - in Box File:Giant_instructions.jpg|Grafic Assemble instruction File:Giant_instructions_2.jpg|Assemble instruction DV Series - Dungeon Vermin DV5 - Giant Leeches File:IMG_9440.JPG‎|Giant Leeches (a) File:IMG_9442.JPG‎|Giant Leeches (b) File:IMG_9443.JPG|Giant Leeches © File:IMG_9446.JPG|Giant Leeches (d) KB Series - Kobolds KB1 - Kobold Warriors I Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Warrior (a) Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Warrior (b) Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Warrior © Fileicon.png|Kobold Warrior (d) Fileicon.png|Kobold Warrior (e) KB2 - Kobold Warriors II Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Warrior (a) Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Warrior (b) Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Warrior © Fileicon.png|Kobold Warrior (d) Fileicon.png|Kobold Warrior (e) KB3 - Kobold Warriors III Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Warrior (a) Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Warrior (b) Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Warrior © Fileicon.png|Kobold Warrior (d) Fileicon.png|Kobold Warrior (e) KB4 - Kobold Command Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Sub-chief Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Guard Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Chieftain Fileicon.png|Kobold Guard Fileicon.png|Kobold Shaman KB5 - Kobold Tribal Pack Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Female (a) Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Female (b) Fileicon.png‎|Kobold Child (a) Fileicon.png|Kobold Child (b) Fileicon.png|Kobold Child © Fileicon.png|Kobold Child (d) GB Series - Goblins GB1 - Goblin Warriors I IMG_8920.JPG|Goblin (a) with Sword and Shield IMG_8916.JPG|Goblin (b) withPike and Sword IMG_8921.JPG|Goblin © withMace and shield IMG_8917.JPG|Goblin (d) withSpear GB2 - Goblin Warriors II IMG_8906.JPG|Goblin (a) with Axe and Shield IMG_8903.JPG|Goblin (b) with Flail and Shield IMG_8905.JPG|Goblin © with Cleaver and Shield IMG_8904.JPG|Goblin (d) withPoleaxe GB3 - Goblin Warriors III IMG_8911.JPG|GB3 - Goblin (a) with Sword and Shield IMG_8913.JPG|GB3 - Goblin (b) with Mace and Shield IMG_8908.JPG|GB3 - Goblin © with Pike and Shield IMG_8914.JPG|GB3 - Goblin (d) with Spear GB4 - Goblin Command IMG_8716.JPG|Sub-Chieftain with Flail and Shield IMG_8697.JPG|Goblin Guard with Poleaxe at ease Goblin_command_front.jpg|Goblin Chieftain Goblin Mage1.JPG|Goblin Shaman OG Series - Ogres OG - Ogre Warriors File:OW - Ogre Warrior I.JPG‎|OG1 Ogre Warrior I - front File:OW - Ogre Warrior I - back.JPG|OG1 Ogre Warrior I - back File:OW - Ogre Warrior I - blister.JPG‎|OG1 Ogre Warrior I - blister File:OW - Ogre Warrior II - right side.JPG|OG2 Ogre Warrior II - left side File:OW - Ogre Warrior II - blister.JPG‎|OG2 Ogre Warrior II - blister Ogre Warrior III.JPG|OG3 Ogre Warrior III OG4 Ogre Chieftain File:IMG_8922.JPG|OG4 Ogre Chieftain OG7 Ogre Mage File:IMG_9433.JPG|OG7 Ogre Mage DM Series - Dungeon Monsters DM18 - Rust Monsters File:RustMonster_1.JPG|Rust Monster (a) File:RustMonster_2.JPG‎|Rust Monster (b) DM20 - Roper File:New_roper_1.JPG|Roper File:New_roper_6.JPG|Roper, back File:Roperinstruction.jpg|Instructions DM21 - Carcass Scavenger DM21a - Carcass Scavenger I.JPG|DM21a - Carcass Scavenger I File:Carcass_Scavanger_right_side_2.JPG|DM21b - Carcass Scavenger II DM22 - Otyugh File:IMG_8292.JPG|Otyugh File:IMG_8294.JPG|Otyugh, back DM23 - Eyes File:IMG_8926.JPG‎|DM23a - Eye of Terror I File:IMG_9437.JPG‎|DM23b - Eye of Terror II File:IMG_9434.JPG‎|DM23c - Eye of the Deep Conversion kit WE Series - Wilderness Encounters WE11 - Shambling Mound File:Shambling_Mound_front.JPG|Shambling Mound File:Shambling_Mound_back_2.JPG|Shambling Mound, back WE13 - Treant File:IMG_9447.JPG|Treant Unreleased Miniatures File:IMG_8948.JPG‎|40mm Round - Broken Idol flagstone base topper File:Firenewt_2.JPG|Firenewt - prototype File:IMG_8667.JPG|Mimics¹ ¹ Mimics are based on the Treasure Chest sculpted by Paul Muller for Otherworld Miniatures Category:Collection